Simulation of a Real Past?
by LunaDragon
Summary: Look at my Bio for IMPORTANT information!
1. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Japanese dictionary and some cheese. So unless you want the old and moldy cheese, I suggest you don't sue. I'm not giving up my Dictionary either.  
  
Simulations of a Fake Past?  
  
Written by,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
"....." = Talking  
/...../ = Thinking  
~.....~ = Hotaru communicating with her Gundam  
  
Chapter 1: Wake Up  
  
*AC 195*  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe, it's time, wake up." The words sounded hollow and seemed to echo in the head of the fifteen-year-old girl. Time? Time for what? Kami -- she had just gone to bed! Surely OZ couldn't start attacking again, not after she just took out over eighty suits not even an hour ago. The last two words seemed to remind her of something, trigger a long forgotten memory. Wake up. It wasn't sleep she was supposed to wake up from. It had to be something else... but what? What else could a person wake up from besides sleep?  
  
"It's time Tomoe. Wake up." She was being shaken slightly and her brain felt like it was jerking inside her head. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay in this new darkness that had surrounded her for the last hour.  
  
/Just let me be./ Hotaru thought, clenching her eyes tightly. /Leave me alone!/  
  
"Please Hotaru, wake up. It is time."  
  
/No!/ Her mind contradicted, but she felt herself being propelled upward almost, and out of consciousness she slipped. A raw feeling was in her throat, and she would have gagged, had she had anything in her stomach. She wrenched up dry heaves of air and saliva as someone pulled her up into a sitting position, rubbing her back.  
  
"Get her some oxygen! The side affects are taking place! We can't lose her!"  
  
A mask was placed over her nose and mouth, and Hotaru felt fresh air glide slowly in and out of her lungs. What was going on? Who were these people around her on her bed? Wait...  
  
This wasn't her bed. She wasn't at home. Her vision was still foggy and she could barely hear over everyone's loud bickering. "Can you feel this, Tomoe?" A harsh voice asked as a hand came up and grabbed her arm forcefully. A large needle was then injected into her vein and the fifteen-year-old watched as blood left her body. With a small wince, Hotaru nodded.  
  
"She can hear; her breathing's regaining control; and she can feel." The voice that had spoken first said, and someone jotted down things in a book. He held up fingers four millimeters away from Hotaru's nose. "How many fingers do you see?"  
  
She squinted, and the tan fingers focused. She held up her own, and the fingers matched. Three pale fingers, three tan ones. "Her eyesight is returning. How about now?" This time the fingers were far away. Cautiously, Hotaru removed the oxygen mask.  
  
"Four fingers in front and you have two behind your back," she spoke hoarsely.  
  
A scientist in front of her smirked. "Her blood proves negative to any defects; she's fine as far as I could tell."  
  
"Not quite," the harsh voice that had taken the blood argued. "How far back do you remember, Tomoe?"  
  
"Five years." Hotaru answered simply. "Nothing before that."  
  
Warily, the seven scientists in total looked at each other in silence, before six pairs of eyes focused intently on the man whose voice that had woken Hotaru. He sighed and dismissed everyone before turning toward the girl. "What, did I answer your question incorrectly? My apologies because it's the truth."  
  
"No, no." He said finally, crossing his arms over his chest, and Hotaru finally got a good look at him. His short hair was black; reaching over his ears in a bowl cut fashion. His slightly caring and wisdom filled eyes were a strange dark burgundy color and thin glasses covered them. He was slightly over six feet tall, and he was wearing a white lab coat with a light blue shirt and navy pants. "I didn't want to be the one to break this news to you, Hotaru, but as you saw, my team gained up on me. And since I was the leader of this operation, it was only fair anyway." He gestured to what looked like an open metal test tube and coffin. "Hotaru, your life for the past five years was not real. It was all nothing but a simulation, a virtual reality if you will. We had to completely erase your memory, there is no way to return it before you ask, and that's why all you think you remember is the past five years, at the beginning of AC 190."  
  
Hotaru's violet eyes widened slightly with astonishment. Why? All of she had experienced in the past, the people she had met, the people she had killed, served under, obeyed, disobeyed, loved, lost... they weren't real? How was that possible? She looked around the room, with the scientists gone and her vision restored; it was easier to make out everything. Was all this real? The white walls that were littered with paper, posters, cardboard boxes stacked on top; and her 'coffin' that was propped up against the farthest wall as if it was unimportant - were those real? "Why?" She asked the man who had been patiently waiting her response.  
  
"It was the only way you could be accepted in the simulation, and be able to be trained as a Gundam pilot."  
  
"Akumusei. I remember." Hotaru said slowly. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh! Right, allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Kyoju, head scientist of the Chikano-Ukero Corporation. And now, you're on the L-4 colony cluster."  
  
"Well," Hotaru asked icily, "is all this real Dr. Kyoju? Or is this just some simulation and you are not a real person like the others were not?"  
  
"Yes. I'm real, this galaxy is real, and unfortunately, the battles will be real as well."  
  
"Then why would you put me in a... in a... box?" She needed more information before she could fully trust the scientist in front of her, her five years of war taught her that, even if they were just simulations.  
  
"Like I said - to train you to be a Gundam pilot."  
  
/Then why the hell should they use a simulator? I could train and fight just as well as I can here like I did in... there./ She thought, and the look in her eyes did not go unnoticed.  
  
"The Zero system. You're only one of three people who can handle it without going insane, and because you had already merged with your Gundam, you were able to use the Zero system by the time we installed it."  
  
Hotaru nodded. She did, indeed remember what she was able to do before. Her father - her simulation father that she could remember - was a great genius and enabled Hotaru's Gundam to 'communicate' with her through a small computer chip that was surgically placed in her head. She wondered if she still had that ability.  
  
"Your Gundam is in the cargo bay being prepped. You'll be able to see it, but rehab is necessary for a while."  
  
"I'm fine," Hotaru assured angrily as she jumped from the bed. "Just get me out of these hospital gowns and into normal clothes. I'll deal with everything else on my own."  
  
No dizziness or side affects were visible and the doctor smiled. "Very well."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"And as you can see, Akumusei operates the same way as it did in your simulator world." The tech said to Hotaru who had been barely listening to the whole conversation. She knew everything that was required and all the information running through the base. Transmitting her thoughts to the Gundam had come in handy in her virtual world. She hoped to put it to good use in the real world. The Gundam transmitted back diagnostic data. Hotaru nodded, pleased. The techs had done a good job.  
  
"Very well. But can you mind telling me why they've all of a sudden decided to take me out of my simulation?"  
  
The tech looked surprised. "They didn't tell you? It's quite simple really. On Earth there is a country called the Cinq Kingdom, which is where Relena Peacecraft lives. She is a total pacifist and believes weapons are not necessary. Because of her beliefs, that country has no protection against OZ forces, so we're sending you to be one of her guardians along with Akumusei because of this."  
  
"One of?"  
  
"Two other Gundam pilots are already there, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy."  
  
Hotaru nodded, closing her eyes briefly. ~Akumusei, download all you have on those two pilots for me.~  
  
When Hotaru's eyes opened once again, she had everything in memory. She knew all there was to know about each pilot as if she had been a good friend with the two boys for years. "Here are some bios on the two pilots and the school you will be attending." The tech interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"No need, I know everything I need to." She answered with a smirk, turning on her heal and walking toward her Gundam. ~Even if this isn't a simulation anymore, Akumusei, it looks like it's just you and me again.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna Dragon: Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it, and I know some questions will arise, so I'm going to answer just a few:  
  
[1] Akumusei isn't a Japanese word, more like two stuck together. 'Akuma' means evil spirit or the devil. 'Yusei' means planet. So, Akum + usei = Akumusei, or "Evil Planet." Technically it doesn't really mean that, but in this fic it does.  
  
[2] Hotaru is part cyborg in this story, I'll tell you that right now. When she was stuck in her simulation, she had an ability to be able to talk with her Gundam because of a chip in her head. She can download information, pass the effects of the Zero System, and communicate with Akumusei.  
  
[3] This is a Hotaru and Heero romance, and it takes place during AC 195.  
  
[4] Romance and the two mentioned Gundam wing boys should come in the next chapter.  
  
[5] Please review! (Not really a question that should be answered but, hey, it's still important.)  
  
I hope you enjoyed this so far! R+R! 


	2. New Students

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Japanese dictionary and some cheese. So unless you want the old and moldy cheese, I suggest you don't sue. I'm not giving up my Dictionary either.  
  
Simulations of a Fake Past?  
  
Written by,  
  
Luna Dragon  
  
"....." = Talking  
/...../ = Thinking  
~.....~ = Hotaru communicating with her Gundam  
  
Chapter 2: New Students  
  
Running through the forest, long blonde hair whipping violently behind her, she ran with a giant grin on her face, her blue eyes alive with mischief. Jumping over a log, she frantically tried to redo the red bow that had held her hair up just moments before. She stopped at a clearing, panting lightly as she brought her hand up near her face, staring at a yellow and orange watch around her wrist. "I've hidden Artemis you guys," the girl whispered. "Venus requesting permission to perform the next step?"  
  
Over the communicator came the static-filled reply, "Permission granted Venus." There was a pause and more static. "Allies should be there in a few minutes since they were sent yesterday. Just lay low until they arrive to meet with Relena Peacecraft."  
  
The blonde grin. "Oh, so you don't trust me to do this on my own, do you?"  
  
Static filled the quiet forest before a reply finally came over. "Do you want the truth or something so your feelings won't get hurt?"  
  
"Very funny," She mumbled and flicked her wrist, the communication ending. /Alright Minako-girl, time to protect this Peace girl and defeat OZ./ She cocked her head to the side slightly, looking to where she had hidden her Gundam, Artemis. /Wish me luck, my guardian./  
  
With a mock bow, she continued to run off.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Lowering her kickstand, Hotaru jumped off her motorcycle. Dusting off her black dress that had long black stockings underneath, long sleeves and a violet on the shoulder blade, she turned and surveyed the area before her.   
  
The Institution was white, so white it was almost blinding. Hotaru had to admit that the building was beautiful; instead of blotting out the landscape, the building seemed to belong in the landscape. There were trees, flowers, and bushes everywhere. A huge tower reached for the sky while massive stone steps led down to the ground. On those steps stood a woman in uniform -- Lucrezia Noin, Relena's personal bodyguard.  
  
~Akumusei, give me some information on Lucrezia Noin.~ Hotaru asked her Gundam that was stationed near the back end of the forest.  
  
As requested, bits and pieces of information ran through Hotaru's mind as she walked silently to greet the blue eyed bodyguard. /So you graduated second highest in your class? It might be interesting to see your skills, Noin./  
  
They approached each other and smiled, thought Hotaru's was less comforting and mostly forced, Noin either didn't notice or care. "Welcome to the Cinq Kingdom, Miss Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"I am glad to be here." Hotaru bowed slightly, hiding a smirk.  
  
"Relena meets all new students as soon as possible. It just so happens that she can see you right now."  
  
"It would be an honor." Hotaru' responses were automatic. It left her free to observe her surroundings.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"What cha looking at, Heero?" Duo eyed his friend curiously, his long braid swinging behind him.  
  
Heero did not move from his position at the window. "A new student has arrived. A girl."  
  
Duo laughed. "Why am I not surprised? All the students here are babes, buddy boy. Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"She seems different."  
  
Duo swallowed the rest of his donut and came to Heero's side. "How come?" Then he saw the motorcycle. "Oh, I see. This babe has a nice set of wheels instead of a pink limo. That's more like it! Think she's single?"  
  
Heero studied the motorcycle but it did not reveal any secrets about its owner. "She was wearing a short black dress, black stockings and boots." He looked at Duo from the corner of his eye.  
  
Duo shrugged with his trade mark grin, opening his arms up wide, showing off his own attire.  
  
Heero nodded to himself, and, stepping back from the window, he added, "She also kept her head down as she walked."  
  
Duo finished the observation. "As if she knew she were being watched. So what? First day, new school?" He shrugged it off.  
  
"Exactly." Heero replied, ignoring the last part of what Duo had said, but instead answered the former question. "I don't think she's here just as a student."  
  
Duo returned to the couch and leaned against one of its arms, watching as his braid swung around. "I'm willing to give her the benefit of a doubt."  
  
Heero's reply was short, as it usually was. "I'm not."  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
Ami Mizuno walked up slowly to the institution she had been sent to. She had a mission, and she was to complete it, so there was no time for slip-ups. Her blue glancing around quickly, she pressed a navy earring that was being covered by light blue hair. "Icestone is set and ready. This is Mercury, awaiting new orders." She whispered, using her codename with her lips barely moving as she continued to walk as to not draw attention.  
  
"Neptune here. Your orders are the same as always. Venus, Mars, and Jupiter should be awaiting you, or should I say, you'd be awaiting them?" Came a reply.  
  
Ami smiled, leaning against what little shade the white Institution provided. "Very well. Requesting permission uncover the rest of the Gundam pilots to tell them who I am."  
  
"Denied. We must lay low as long as we can. Over and out Mercury, good luck."  
  
Nodding, Ami watched as a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a giant bow ran up to her. Extending her hand as if to introduce herself, she smiled. Ami took it, retrieving a sheet of folded paper and holding it tightly. It wasn't safe to talk just yet, she knew. "Hello Minako."  
  
"Hiya Ami!" The blonde grinned, hugging her old friend tightly. "Nice to see you're still well, Mercury." She whispered in her ear.  
  
"I can only say the same, Venus. I'm glad you haven't done anything foolish as of now." Ami whispered back.  
  
Their hug ended as a woman with dark blue hair and uniform came up to them. "Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Relena awaits your arrival."  
  
"We'll go with pleasure," Ami said with a bow, Minako following her example.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
~Akumusei, I need a map of this place. Right now, I can only give you the path up to Relena's office. The rest I'll get later.~  
  
~Understood.~  
  
~If you can find anything on this place, get it to me. I won't have to work as hard.~  
  
~Understood.~  
  
Hotaru released the communication as Noin came back with two others. She glanced around the room, not knowing a single thing on the four teenage girls sitting in front of her. One had long raven black hair and passion filled eyes. She wore a spaghetti strapped maroon dress with a short sleeved red shirt underneath, her arms folded slightly in front of her lap, red high heels that seemed placid on her feet. Her name, Rei Hino.  
  
There was a girl beside her, Makoto Kino. She had brown hair pulled up into a ponytail held up by two aqua spheres. Green eyes stared at everyone with slight amusement, yet with a fighter's knowledge. Wearing a dark green dress with teal lace up boots, she was standing up against the wall, arms crossed across her chest with a distant look in her green eyes.  
  
The two newcomers, Ami and Minako, each took a seat. Minako Aino was wearing a simple orange dress with long stockings and shorts underneath, white shoes on her feet. A smile on her face as her blue eyes looked from person to person.  
  
Ami Mizuno, blue eyes and hair, sat down. She was wearing a long blue skirt with a baby blue shirt, aqua shoes and navy earrings. She folded her arms across her lap and waited patiently as Noin looked them over. "Ms. Peacecraft will see you now," she said with a smile as Relena walked inside.  
  
She looked them over, curiously, her eyes resting on Hotaru Tomoe. She reminded her of Heero, almost. They way Hotaru sat at the very end, farthest away from the closer group of four.  
  
"Welcome to the Institute, I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Various nods and voices of agreement sounded from the five girls, each living an act as to not give away their identity. "Your rooms will be located on the sixth floor, and there should only be two to a room. The only open ones are rooms 613-615, and since you're new, I'll let you chose who you would like to room with. One person, however, will have to have a room to them self. I'm terribly sorry, but no others are available."  
  
Hotaru stood up, just as a bell rang. Apparently school was ready to start. "I don't mind being the odd one out. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to class." She said emotionlessly, walking past everyone and out the door.  
  
Noin dismissed everyone, saying their schedules were taped to the door. With nods, they left.  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet two new students who have just arrived." The teacher motioned Hotaru and Rei into the room and to her side. "Please introduce yourself."  
  
Hotaru held back the urge to stand at ease and left her arms hanging at her sides. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
Rei bowed. "Rei Hino, it is a pleasure."  
  
The class regarded them with curiosity, and Hotaru sensed open hostility from one girl though, Dorothy Catalonia. Her violet eyes narrowed. Dorothy was related to Duke Dermail, the leader of the Romefeller Foundation. Dorothy was Oz. That made her an enemy. Hotaru decided to deal with her later as she continued scanning the room.   
  
She spotted one of the two Gundam pilots right away, since he was the only boy in the entire room. Heero sat with his arms crossed over his chest and downcast eyes. In spite of his attempt to look bored, Hotaru knew that he was watching her intently. He greeted her with a nod.  
  
"Hotaru has come here from Antarctica. Please make her feel welcome. She represents a research outpost located there. Rei comes from Japan and is here as a transfer. Once again, I ask that you make them both feel welcome. Now," she turned to the two teenagers, "take a seat and we may begin."  
  
Hotaru sat down at an empty desk in the back row, while Rei sat in the center. Hotaru needed a good place to observe people and the back row was the best spot, unfortunately, her desk was right next to Heero's. She decided against greeting him.   
  
"Welcome, Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
His voice startled her. She turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen. There had been no emotion in his voice, but Hotaru could see the veiled warning in his eyes.   
  
"Thanks," Hotaru said. She glanced down at her desk.   
  
/Don't worry, Heero Yuy. I'm on your side, but you'll just have to find that out for yourself./  
  
~*^*^*~  
  
"I'm Minako Aino, nice to meet you." Minako said with a wave, winking at the only teenage boy in the classroom, Duo Maxwell.  
  
"My name is Makoto Kino. I'm happy to be here," Makoto bowed slightly, her green eyes looking straight at Duo. /He looks just like my old sempai./ She thought dreamily.  
  
"Well, now if you may take a seat, we can begin." The professor said while motioning to the only two empty seats, one in the back, and one next Maxwell. Makoto, deciding against sitting with her 'sempai duplicate' because of her mission, sat in the back. Gratefully, Minako practically skipped to sit next to the long braided teen.  
  
/Who ever thought a Gundam pilot could be so sexy with a braid?/ Minako thought, barely listening as the professor talked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LunaDragon: Finally! I finish this chapter!  
  
Black Aura-Sama: Does this chapter answer your question? ^_______^  
  
Yoake, Hota-chan, Whisper Reilman, and purple hotagi: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
SaturnActingChick: I'll explain it soon, don't worry!  
  
*LunaDragon: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. All of the senshi go by their planets as code names, so they have no powers. I thought I'd clear that up before anyone asks. Anyways, review please! 


	3. Goodbye Fanfiction.net v.v

;_;  
  
I'm sorry everyone. I know most of you enjoyed   
reading my story(ies), but I must go. What   
does that mean? It means that I am leaving   
Fanfiction.net for a while. I don't know when   
I'm coming back, or even if I'm coming back. I   
know I left all my stories unfinished, and all   
at giant cliff hangers, but I just can't continue   
writing right now. Gomen nasi. *sighs sadly* Well,   
I must go now. Once again, I apologize. *bows*   
Rant, flame, argue, etc. But.... I have to take a   
break. And maybe.... a permenant one.  
  
.....Gomen nasi.....  
  
~LunaDragon 


End file.
